Me And You
by Nights Sleepless
Summary: You should get her daisies. Bolivia V-Day fic. Enjoy&Review.


Sorry it's a day late, I lost my train of thought half way through haha. Kinda random this one, I know, but I really wanted to write a V-Day Bolivia fic. And I did see "Ability", it was amazing! I was seriously screaming at the TV "Go back! Go back, you idiot!...I'm sorry, just go back!" When Peter left Olivia at the bomb. And he did, yay! Dang, how cool is Peter? So anyways, here it is!

* * *

February 14th was the day of love. A day to celebrate everything good love has given people. So why wasn't there a day to mourn what love had taken away? Of course, he wasn't some sort of love-sick romantic. He didn't put all his money in the ideas of "true love" or "soul mates". He used the word 'love' lightly, and with much thought. He had never told anyone he loved them with out thinking it through and making sure it wasn't a lie. Because that was the only truth he was determined to speak. So far...Peter Bishop was best known for his lies.

He had no idea what she might think of it. Maybe she was a closet romantic. Tough of the outside, but secretly her heart flutters at the thought of a significant other. He had known she was intimately involved with John Scott. But had there been others before him who had captured her heart? And how much did she actually love that man? Why was he so interested?

"I quite like her," Walter mused, pouring a clear liquid into a beaker.

"Who?" Peter questioned, shoving his hands in his jean pockets and sighing.

"Olivia," Walter explained. "Do you like her?"

Peter let his head roll to the right to cast a glance at Astrid, who merely shrugged and went back to work. "Yes, Walter. I like Olivia," He confessed.

"She's very pretty, don't you think?" Walter asked, looking up at Peter innocently.

"Yes she is," Peter admitted, and it took everything he had not to roll his eyes at his father. Slowly, he let his eyes move over Walter's shoulder to Olivia. She was sitting at her desk in her office, hair pulled back into a ponytail as she looked at a piece of paper in her hands. Sometimes she looked so determined he thought the paper might burst into flames. Nothing like that has ever happened before, thank God. However, there was a questionable incident involving lights. That was a bad experience for her, so Peter tried not to both bring it up or think about it.

"Very exquisite cheek-bones. Smooth skin. Have you ever touched her skin? I did once. Very soft. Do you think she uses a lotion?" Walter looked like the idea just occurred to him and looked up at Peter with a sincere expression of curiosity.

"Where are you going with this, Walter?" Peter snapped, taking his eyes off Olivia to keep himself from wondering just how smooth and soft her skin was.

"You should buy her roses..." Walter suggested.

"Why? Why would I do that?" Peter asked sharply. When Walter talked about Olivia it always made Peter nervous. He had no idea, he just liked it better when Walter left her out of the conversation.

"Well, because it's Valentines Day, of course!" His father replied, scoffing, as if Peter was incredibly unintelligent for not knowing such important information. "I do think she'd appreciate that. Or maybe daisies. She appears like a daisy kind of lady, doesn't she? Yes, definitly. You should get her daisies."

"Why would I get her flowers?" Peter crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at his father. He saw Astrid turn around to watch them with an amused smile on her lips.

"Aren't you two intimate with each other?" Walter asked with that 'deer caught in the headlights' child look.

"How many times do I have to say? Olivia and I are no more than friends. _Friends._" Peter felt a hot blush creep across his cheeks. He was not the sort of man to blush. Especially at such a childish comment like that. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat when Olivia emerged from the office, his eyes instantly looking up at her. Why was it everyone always gave them funny looks when they said that? That they were just friends. Nobody believed them. Was it such an insane thing to have a platonic relationship between a man and woman?

"Peter!" Olivia called, cheerfully, as she hurried over to him. "Charlie just called me about the case he's working on. He wanted to know if I could go get some information for him as a favor."

Peter nodded slowly, studying her. After a moment he tilted his head and shrugged. "And?" He knew she was only informing him this to get him to come, but he really wanted her to say it.

"And did you want to come? Cause I could use the company." Of course Peter caught the sly smile Walter gave him before turning and walking off to Gene. Looking back, Olivia was standing patiently, waiting for a reply.

"Yeah sure. Let's go," Peter said. She nodded, turning around. He followed her, grabbing his jacket off the railing and hurrying to open the door before her. She tossed him a smile, and he watched her as he walked out. Following her, he subconsciously placed his hand on the small of her back. But she didn't even flinch, and he felt a struggle to let his hand drop. But he did, shoving his hand in his pocket to keep it from brushing hers as they walked side by side.

It amazed him how comfortably they fell into new habits since this whole thing started. Small, meaningless conversations that actually ended with them sharing a lot more than they thought. Sarcastic jokes, and playful smiles from across the room. And, his personal favorite, the small accidental touches. Whether it's their shoulders brushing as they walked closer than she allowed anyone else to walk, or their knees touching while they sat together.

They proceeded out of the college, taking her car, with her in the drivers seat of course. That's another strange thing. How easily he let her drive. Normally, with anyone else, he would persist and argue that he drove, using charming smiles and (if he's arguing with a girl) flirtatious winks. But with Olivia, he automatically assumed shotgun, not even bothering to ask for the keys.

"So, where are we going, again?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"The hospital on 57th street," She explained and he nodded. His fathers words echoed in Peter's mind, and he let out an annoyed sigh. Olivia glanced at him, but didn't question.

"So what does Olivia Dunham do on Valentine's Day?" Peter asked, turning to give her a charming smile and mischievous eyes, because he knew she liked that.

"Oh...yeah," She nodded slowly, as if picking up some valuable information. He chuckled to himself, realizing she hadn't known that today was Valentine's Day. "I usually don't think about it," She confessed, shaking her head.

"Saw that one coming," He pointed out, turning away to look out the window.

"What does that mean?" She asked, her voice sounding as if she were offended.

"Well, I mean, you just don't seem like the 'fluffy-lovey-valentine' kinda girl," Peter commented, shrugging.

"And what do I seem like?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like an FBI agent." She looked over at him, the corners of her mouth pulling up into a smile. "Like Olivia Dunham," He added lightly.

"Hmm. Well, I guess you're right," She agreed, trying not to smile. "I mean, I guess I never was like what you said. In school, I was the girl with the empty box on her desk. After a while, I sorta grew used to nothing exciting happening, so it became just another day."

"You've never gotten something for Valentines Day?" Peter asked, amazed.

"Not really. I mean, I guess a few cards in elementary school, but only from the kids whose parents made them give a card to everyone in class. But specifically for _me_...nope," She explained, shaking her head. Now that just wasn't right, Peter thought. Someone as pretty as she is should have been buried in roses and chocolates. "How about you?"

"Well, I've had my fair share of chocolate boxes," He mused, patting his stomach and smiling when she chuckled.

"I can see that," She returned.

"Hey..." Peter warned, and she laughed. "Careful Dunham. I can easily disable you right now."

"Oh yeah? _Without_ crashing the car?" She challenged.

"Don't doubt my moves, Liv." She laughed, and Peter felt his chest tighten. She had such an amazing laugh, if she would just do it more often. Then a thought suddenly occurred to him. Was he just flirting? The thought struck him so hard, his smile faded. No, they had a platonic relationship. Strictly friends. Otherwise he'd be proving his insane father right about Peter's love life, and God knows nobody would want that. But, what was a little bit of harmless flirting? It wasn't like he was about to willingly come back to her side when there's a bomb two feet in front of her, and the timer was hitting double digits. Because he's already done that. Olivia's laughter subsided and the car was immersed in silence again.

They arrived at the hospital, and soon fell into their little habits again. His hand brushing hers as they walked through the parking lot. Quietly following her through the hallways. When a doctor forbid them to enter a room, the way Peter put his hand on the small of her back, whispering into her ear to just nod and walk away. The way he grabbed her wrist as soon as they turned around the corner, pulling her into a room quickly.

_"What are you doing?" She questioned him, as he slowly closed the door, his hand still on her wrist. He rested his head on the door and glanced over at her._

_"Hiding, what does it look like?" The small storage closet smelled sourly of cleaning supplies that began to burn his nose. "The doctor is going to check we left, and in about seven seconds, he's going to go back to working with a patient. Then, we're going to sneak you into that room."_

_"We can't do that!" She argued and he tossed her another glance, smiling._

_"You can't...I can," He informed her, and he didn't miss the way the corner of her mouth twitched like she wanted to smile._

Leading her through various back hallways and convincing her a few doors he stumbled upon were unlocked, really. His charming smile as he opened the door to the room she wanted. Her grateful, impressed smile back at him as they entered the room. Him playing look-out as she got what she wanted. His hand yet again on the small of her back as he led her out of the hospital. The way he grabbed her waist, pulling her to him as he jumped behind a corner when they spotted the doctor pointing two security guards in the direction they came. The way she was huddled against him, his hands on her waist, keeping her there when she tried to leave too soon. Finally allowing her to keep going, following close behind. All habits he wasn't even about to think about killing.

"Thanks, Peter," She said as they were getting back into the car. "That's why I asked you come."

"I knew it wasn't just because you missed me," He teased. He really didn't mind being the guy with the 'weird connections' and various techniques to getting her (and apparently Charlie) what she wanted. If it meant seeing her face light up when he surprised her, or seeing her grateful smiles, it was worth it. Just as long as she felt he was useful to keep around. Just as long as she still needed him.

"I got to get to the bureau to see Charlie, so I'll just drop you off at the lab?" She proposed, turning the car onto the road.

"Umm...actually, just drop me three blocks from here. I've...I've got something to do," He informed her.

"Three blocks? What's three blocks from here?" She asked, pulling onto the street he gestured to.

"The flower shop," He told her. She tossed him a glance. "It's Valentine's Day, Liv. I've got things to do."

..

"Thanks for waiting," Peter thanked, sliding back into the car and placing the bouquet of daisies on his lap. She just nodded, starting the car back up and heading back towards the lab. His hands were sweaty, that was a new one. He could see her glancing at the flowers every now and then, her brow furrowed, no doubt wondering who they were for. But he knew she wasn't going to ask. No, she was too proud for that. Just as well, he wouldn't be able to answer her.

It was only a five minute drive back to the lab. She had insisted she could wait outside the shop for him instead of letting him take a taxi back. Charlie could wait. Apart of him hoped that was because she liked spending time with him. As soon as he realized that thought was floating around his head, he frowned and shook his head. Looking down at the daisies he almost cringed. So now he was taking advise from his father? About his _love life_ none the less!

The rest of the drive was in silence. "Here you go," She said as she pulled to a stop in front of the college.

Sighing, he opened the door, letting the daisies fall onto the seat as he got out. "Thanks again. Hope the information works for him." Just as he was reaching for the door to close it she replied.

"Wait!" Turning to face her, he tilted his head. "Don't forget your flowers."

He smiled. "They're exactly where I want them to be," He said and she gave him a confused look. "They're for you, Liv. Happy Valentine's Day," He laughed, shutting the car door and turning around to walk back to the lab before she could react.

* * *

Sorry, I just love it when Walter gets all Bolivia shipper in Fringe. It's hilarious, I just had to add that part in. So, did it make you like Valentine's Day just a tad more?


End file.
